The one That Got Away
by Reynaras
Summary: My first Songfic. hope you like it :D


Hai Minna, persembahan songficku yang pertama nih.. Semoga suka yaa :D Review! thanks

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY

_**Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radio head<br>And on my 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos**_

Aku mendatangi sebuah rumah kosong yang sudah tak terpakai. Aku mengingat kejadian-kejadian dimana rumah ini adalah rumah yang kugunakan bersama dengan calon suamiku.

Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali saat musim panas seusai sekolah. Awalnya kami adalah musuh besar. Namun, Tuhan mengikat kami dalam pertalian kasih yang amat dalam. Aku mengingat dengan sangat detail tentang kenangan kami. Bagaimana ia mengukirkan sebuah gambar hati di tangan kami masing masing yang menandakan janji suci kami.

_**Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof  
>Talk about our future like we had a clue<br>Never plan that one day I'd be losing you**_

Dulu, kami memang anak yang sama sama jahil. Kami suka bersembunyi di hutan keluarga-nya hanya untuk pacaran. Bukan mengurus rusa-rusa. Ibu-nya sampai memarahi kami.

Pacaran kami memang bukan di pasar malam, taman, dan lain-lain. Kami, lebih tepatnya Ia suka keheningan. Jadi kami memutuskan bahwa hutan keluarga-nya lah yang paling cocok. Disana kami bercanda tawa, sambil memikirkan masa depan.

Aku tau aku punya rencana masa depan yang sempurna. Sekali waktu aku pernah memikirkan, kalau punya anak, laki-laki atau permpuan? Namanya siapa? Sangat jauh bukan? Karena kupikir kisah cinta kita sempurna. Tak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir, bahwa suatu hari kau akan menghilang.

_**And in another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>And in other life I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away**_

Mungkin, dikehidupan lain yang lebih sempurna, barulah aku bisa menjadi milikmu. Benar-benar milikmu. Banyak janji-janji yang tertunda, bias kita selesaikan dan kita hidup bahagia seperti yang kita pernah impikan.

Kalau Tuhan mengijinkan, dikehidupan lain, aku akan menjagamu, dan tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi seperti masa lalu. Dan kau, bukanlah lagi menjadai sesuatu yang hilang. Dari Dunia ini, hati, dan kehidupanku.

_**I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one, we got the other, we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa  
>Someone said you had your tattoo removed<br>Saw you downtown singing the blues  
>It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse<strong>_

Hei, kau tau? Aku sering memimpikanmu. Kau dan aku, bersama-sama, bahagia, hidup dalam kedamaian, dan semua terlihat sangat sempurna. Namun aku kembali dengan kenyataan bahwa kau sekarang telah pergi.

Sekarang mungkin kau telah berubah. Banyak dari orang yang melihatmu dan mengatakan bahwa kau sudah tidak lagi menggunakan tato itu. Tato perjanjian suci kita, dimana kita akan terus bersama dalam ikatan kasih.

_**And in another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>And in another life, I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away**_

Aku memasuki rumah tua yang kosong ini. Aku melihat banyak sekali foto foto tentang kita. Lukisanmu tentang awan, dan anak anak kita di masa depan. Aku ingat saat kau pulang kerja sambilan dan membawa makanan dan memasak bersama di dapur. Seperti keluarga yang bahagia.

Namun, itulah masa lalu. Sekarang kau adalah seseorang yang telah pergi

_**The one…..**_

_**The one…..**_

_**The one…..  
>The one that got away<strong>_

_**All these money can't buy me a time machine, no  
>Can't replace you with a million rings, no<br>I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa  
>'Cause now I pay the price<strong>_

Aku kembai menyusuri rumah tua kita ini. Sekarang, aku sudah mapan. Mempunyai keluarga sendiri seperti yang kita impikan. Namun, sebenarnya berkeluarga denganmulah impianku.

Apakah mesin waktu itu benar ada? Ingin sekali aku membelinya dan memutar waktu, agar aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku. Tapi sayangnya, tidak bisa.

_**In another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>And in another life, I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away**_

Haah.. Biarlah itu menjadi kenangan akan kita berdua. Sekarang semuanya sudah selesai sayang. Kau, sudah tiada lagi. Kau sudah bukan hidup di dunia ini lagi.

Aku pergi kebelakang rumah dan mendekati sebuah nisan dari batu, yang bertuliskan namanya. Aku menaburkan bunga dan mengecup ujung batu nisan itu sebagai kalimat perpisahan.

"Shikamaru, aku dan keluargaku akan pergi meninggalkan kota ini. Mungkin ini kunjunganku yang terakhir. Tapi, aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana kisah bahagia kita. I love you."

Lalu aku keluar sambil membuang sebuah koran lama tepat disamping nisanmu.

Isi koran:

RIP

Nara Shikamaru

22 September 1986 – 26 Oktober 2010

Kecelakaan dalam berkendara

**END**

Gimana-gimana? Bagus tak?

Maaf kalau jelek sekali. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tega bikin shikamaru meninggal

Tapi setelah muncul lagu ini di handphone jadi kepingin bikin

Semoga suka yaa..

Trims… Reviewnya donggss


End file.
